Lista de Fanfics
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Quiero aclarar que esto no es un fanfic, no es un One-Shot y tampoco lo que ustedes llaman "Drabbles". No, nada de eso señores…quiero decirles que esto es solo un aviso, decidí publicarlo en el foro de fanfics de South Park porque se me dio la regalada gana de acuerdo? En fin, lean atentamente el aviso…gracias por su compresión! :)


Nota: Quiero aclarar que esto no es un fanfic, no es un One-Shot y tampoco lo que ustedes llaman "Drabbles".

No, nada de eso señores…quiero decirles que esto es solo un aviso, decidí publicarlo en el foro de fanfics de South Park porque se me dio la regalada gana de acuerdo? ¬_¬

En fin, lean atentamente el aviso…gracias por su compresión! :)

* * *

Neko se encontraba caminando vagamente por los pasillos de la escuela secundaria de South Park, iba a echar de menos ese lugar, despues de todo los chicos y ella ya habían terminado la escuela y ahora se prepararían para ir a la Universidad, luego se enfrentarían a la vida adulta...que agonía.

Pero había algo que no le agradaba a Neko, si bien ella había logrado ser inscripta en la Universidad que quería de su país natal, lo que más le dolía era tener que despedirse de los chicos y no sabía como se tomarían la noticia, lo mejor que podía hacer era no decirles nada –por ahora-.

-Neko-

La chica Otaku giro su cabeza al escuchar que alguien la llamaba, fijo su vista en la puerta de uno de los salones de clases y de él salió Kyle con Stan, Cartman y Kenny quienes caminaron acercándose a ella para ver que le pasaba.

-C-Chicos?-Dijo Neko mirándolos sorprendida, no esperaba que estuvieran vagando por la escuela al igual que ella-Q-Que hacen aquí?-

-Vinimos a verte-Dijo Kenny-vi que algo que te pasa, Kyle decidió salir a averiguar junto con nosotros porque estabas triste-

-No estoy triste-Respondió Neko-Es solo que, estoy un poco nostálgica, voy a extrañar la escuela…no puedo creer que ya terminamos la secundaria jeje-

-Si, a mi también me da nostalgia haber terminado las clases-Dijo Stan un poco desanimado, no tanto porque se notaba que era fingido.

-Y…porque no estás en tu casa Neko?-Pregunto Kyle-Hace frio para estar aquí-

-No quería volver a casa, no aun, además tengo un asunto que atender-Respondió Neko y mueve la cabeza a un lado-Acompáñenme, chicos. Tengo que ir a la sala de computadoras para terminar ese asunto pendiente-

* * *

El grupo de amigos fue hacia la sala de computadoras de la escuela, Neko entro seguida de Kenny, Stan y Cartman, Kyle prendió la luz y el adaptador donde estaban conectadas todas las computadoras. Neko encendió una de las computadoras, tomo asiento frente a ella y los chicos se quedaron parados junto a ella.

-Bien, en realidad…esto no es un asunto pendiente-Dijo Neko mirando a los chicos-Es solo una publicación de un aviso a Fanfiction-

-Fanfiction? Te refieres a la pagina donde hacen historias de nosotros?-Pregunto Kyle molesto-Neko! No nos mientas así-

-Lo siento, pero si les decía cual era el verdadero motivo para usar las computadoras no me iban a dejar usarlas-Dijo Neko un poco deprimida.

-Neko, no te pongas triste…pasa algo?-Pregunto Stan preocupado por su amiga.

-Jajaja, el marica de Neko esta sentimental xD-Se burlo Cartman, pero todos lo miraron seriamente-O_O, bien? Mejor me callo…-

-Oke, gracias por guardar silencio-Dijo Neko con sarcasmo, entro a su cuenta de Fanfiction, hizo click en el nombre de su usuario y se puso a escribir el aviso en "Doc Manager", el aviso decía lo siguiente:

 _Hola Lectores de Fanfiction!_

 _Lo que Quiero decirles en este aviso es que voy a subir nuevos fanfics y quizás los últimos que suba este verano…ya que este año, entro a la universidad en la primera quincena de Marzo y no tendré tiempo para actualizar NADA._

 _En fin, aquí les dejo una lista de lo que publicare más adelante y lo que me quedara por actualizar xD, pero eso no es todo…también tengo algunas ideas para escribir en futuros fanfics:_

 _Esta es la lista de fanfics que debo terminar:_

 _1) Cambio de Cuerpos (Ao no exorcist): Em…este fanfic es un poco raro ya que trata de un cambio de cuerpos, hay ciertas lecciones sobre la amistad, el amor, etc._

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Kazue Kato y bla bla bla._

 _2) I Think I Have Amnesia: Neko despierta luego de un accidente, no recuerda lo que paso, perdió parte de su memoria pero con el paso del tiempo recuerda a casi todos su amigos, a su Sempai pero al parecer no recuerda a Rin, Que pasara con ellos de ahora en adelante?_

 _Advertencia: Leve Okumurancest, Escenas de Amistad en el pasado y cosas supernaturales._

 _3) BH6 Hidashi Fanfic/Novela: Este fanfic contiene Hidashi (Autora: No me maten!) Big Hero 6 no me pertenece sino a Disney y Marvel Comics TTnTT. La historia es de MI propiedad._

 _El fanfic está ambientado un tiempo ANTES de la película._

 _Dedicado a: GISE, HomicidalAmyDeHamada, SoraLove y...creo que a nadie mas jeje xD_

 _4) Vacaciones Extremas (South Park): Neko decide invitar a los chicos a un viaje en crucero por el Caribe como regalo de navidad. Ellos creían que iban a ser unas vacaciones normales pero a causa de un Naufragio terminan en una playa "Desconocida" y vivirán la aventura más épica de sus vidas. Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone._

* * *

-Wow, es increíble que hayan pasado 2 años y aun sigas sin terminar el fanfic "Vacaciones Extremas", que paso marica? Te quedaste sin inspiración?-Pregunto Cartman burlándose de Neko nuevamente.

-Cállate, Cartman! puede que este con falta de inspiración pero no me faltan las ganas de darte una buena golpiza-Dijo Neko enojada.

-Déjala en paz, gordo-Dijo Kyle defendiéndola-Tiene que trabajar en su aviso tranquila así que no la molestes-

* * *

 _Lista de fanfics que tengo pensado subir:_

 _1)Especial de Halloween (South Park version): Fanfic especial de South Park por Halloween ambientado en la película "Nightmare Before Christmas" espero que sea de su agrado_ _:D_ _Dejen reviews y feliz halloween people xD_

 _2)Atrapados en los videojuegos (Segunda Temporada): Los demás avatares son desconectados de los videojuegos pero ahora Neko y los chicos de South Park deberán enfrentarse a un poderoso enemigo y nuevos peligros._

 _3) Fail X Proyect:_ _este One-Shot de South Park basado en un video que vi de uno de mis tantos Youtubers favoritos._

 _Este One-Shot va dedicado a…COYOTE-SMITH por su cumpleaños :D_

 _En fin, disfruten el One-Shot! Dejen reviews :3_

 _Advertencia: No apto para menores de 18, contiene uso de malas palabras, uso excesivo de drogas, lenguaje obsceno, etc._

* * *

-Porque dice "uso excesivo de Drogas"?-Pregunto Kenny confundido-Que va a pasar en el fanfic?-

-Eso lo sabrás cuando lo leas-Dijo Neko, en su mente se reía con maldad por la idea de que los chicos de South Park usen drogas en un One-Shot.

* * *

 _Ideas para futuros Fanfics:_

 _1) Cumbia Ninja (South Park versión):_ _La primera temporada se centra en Kely Broflovski y Stan Marsh._

 _Kely Broflovski es una adolescente rica e hija del importante empresario Gerald Broflovski. Es una chica que ha llevado una vida de dinero y sin necesidades, incluyendo una mamá sobreprotectora. Cuando su familia es asesinada por sicarios de su propio tío, deberá vivir con su niñera Nicole, la única sobreviviente de la masacre, cambiando su nombre a Nieves y su imagen completamente, para parecer una adolescente de calle._

 _Stan es un joven con el sueño de ser cantante que vive en La Colina, un barrio humilde, y a la vez problemático por la enemistad entre las pandillas. Él es encontrado por Craig Tucker, un manager de talentosas personas, en el concierto de los Pin-Pirañas y decide volverlo el gran líder de una nueva banda que reemplazaría a los Pin-Pirañas al tener estos un grave accidente: Cumbia Ninja, compuesta por Kenny, tecladista; Clyde, guitarrista; Butters, bajista; y Cartman, baterista. El mismo día del concierto (y también el mismo día del asesinato de los Broflovski), su hermana mayor Shelly, líder de la pandilla El Cruce, es asesinada, y Stan deberá asumir el rol de líder de la pandilla, pero su vez está la misión de liderar su nueva banda y se le dificulta un poco._

 _2)_ _Stan's Journey:_ _Después de que sea rechazado por Kyle, Stan decide darle un giro a su vida, se marcha de South Park para irse a tener una aventura con un grupo de Hippies, por supuesto...sus amigos están preocupados por su desaparición al igual que Kyle, quien se da cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Stan, así que -con ayuda de Neko- piensa recuperar a su mejor amigo y no quedar de Brazos cruzados sin hacer nada._

* * *

-Y? Que te parece la trama del fanfic, Stan?-Pregunto Neko mirando al pelinegro

-Jajajaja, Ya quiero imaginarme a Stan viviendo con un grupo de Hippies-Dijo Cartman riéndose de la trama del nuevo fanfic de Neko.

-Que te calles, Cartman! No es tu turno de hablar-Grito Neko enojada-Esto es para que opine Stan-

-Oh, Rayos!-Cartman se cruzo de brazos molesto y no volvió a hablar.

-Bueno, no sé que decir al respecto…em, supongo que me da algo de curiosidad saber como sería mi vida viviendo con una comunidad Hippie-Dijo Stan riéndose nerviosamente-Pero, esta historia será Style?-

-Yo pienso que si-Dijo Kyle avergonzado de tener que participar en otra historia en la que él y Stan eran pareja, porque la gente pensaba esas cosas de ellos? Si no eran nada más que mejores amigos.

-Bueno, si les gustaron esos 2 fanfics…vean el 3ero-Comento Neko escribiendo la trama del 3er futuro fanfic.

* * *

 _3)_ _Wreck-it Ralph (South Park versión):_ _Cansado de ser el malo de la historia, Stan decide tomar el asunto por sus propias y gigantes manos, se lanza en un viaje a través de los distintos mundos y generaciones de videojuegos para demostrarle al mundo que él también puede ser un héroe. En su recorrido, Stan conoce en primera persona a la rigurosa Sargento Wendy Testaburger, del videojuego de acción "Hero's Duty", y al testarudo Kyle Broflovski, de Sugar Rush, un videojuego de flamantes coches de carreras que quizás se convierta en su primer amigo verdadero._

 _Bien lectores…c-creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, así que nos vemos en otra ocasión –supongo-._

 _N3k00-Ch4N_

 _PD: Antes de que me olvide, cuando llegue el día de la tradición en mi país pondré un One-Shot dedicado a ese día, será un especial de South Park xD._

 _El summary será más o menos el siguiente:_

 _El Día de la Tradición (One-Shot): Neko ha estado malhumorada todo el día desde que empezaron las clases y los chicos desconocen la razón, hasta que ella les habla de una popular celebración que se realiza en su país y los chicos al ver que no puede ir hasta allá a festejarla deciden llevarle un poco de la festividad a South Park._

 _N3k00-Ch4N_

* * *

Neko termino de guardar el archivo del aviso y luego cerro la pagina de Fanfiction.

-No vas a publicarlo ahora, o que?-Pregunto Kyle-Me gusto ese último fanfic-

-A mi también, ya quiero ver la historia completa-Dijo Kenny-espero impaciente la publicación de "Wreck-it Ralph" versión South Park-

-Si, como digan pero…hay que darle tiempo al tiempo-Dijo Neko-cuando se presente la oportunidad publicare el aviso y luego trabajare en los 3 fanfics que tengo pendientes-


End file.
